


Marvel's School for Fans and Characters

by Hiddlestoner0107



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: AU I pulled out of my butt, Eventual Smut maybe, Explicit Language, Gen, Other, Please Don't Kill Me, lots of fluff, sorry but not sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlestoner0107/pseuds/Hiddlestoner0107
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU where Marvel characters are real, but the fans are too. They all go to school together and live in the dorms. Some characters are teachers, including, but not limited to, Nick Fury, Tony Stark, and Phil Coulson. Charles Xavier is Headmaster, of course. All fans are students. You are an 18 year old of any gender, and you live at the school. Uhm, yeah. Please don't kill me... *hides behind the force field surrounding the school*</p><p>*Update: I've decided to make this gender neutral, because I don't feel like there's enough gender neutral MCU fics. Please tell me if I mess up, as I want this to be as inclusive as possible. Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not What it Seems.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I basically was reading some other fan fiction when my mind wandered and I decided to write this. I'm so, very, terribly sorry if you don't like it. Please don't kill me. Uhm, comments and criticism are always welcome. And I probably won't post as often as you or I would like, because life, tumblr, and procrastination. So, yeah. I also need someone to beta my stuff, so if you want to, just tell me. (Sorry this is so long, I'm terrible at summaries and such.)

You looked around as the bus drove you towards the large campus. The entire place was situated in the middle of a large forest, so there really wasn't a lack of privacy. The brakes hissed as the bus came to a stop at the security gate. You noticed waves in the air behind the gate, like the ones the you see when its extremely hot outside. This was unusual, you thought, as it was a chilly autumn day. As the line of students made its way past the gates, you thought you saw a figure jump from a window and then fly off somewhere else. You shook your head, thinking that couldn't be possible, this was just a regular boarding school. You were brought back to reality by a shove from behind. You stumbled, dropping your bag on the ground, its contents spilling everywhere.

"Dude, what the fuck!?" You yelled. You groaned inwardly as you saw your papers fly off into the distance. Suddenly, you felt a rush of air, and you saw the same figure from the window flying towards you, your paper in its hands. The person slowed to a stop, landing in front of you. It was none other than the man himself, Tony Stark. He handed your papers to you, adding, "I suggest you keep a better hold of your papers in the future, although I'm one to talk." You stuttered and tried to form a coherent sentence, but before you could, he flew off with a wave. As you stuffed the papers back in your bag, the security guard at the gate yelled, "Next!" You walked up, handing the guard your papers. Your eyes widened as you took in the sight of Logan Howlett. He looked up from your papers to see you with your mouth agape. ”Close your mouth, you'll catch a fly." You shook your head clear, and closed your mouth. This was not the boarding school your parents described.

 


	2. First Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet your roommate. Fun soon follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uhm, two chapters in a day. I'm proud of myself. Comments and criticism always welcome. Hope you enjoy. :3

After wandering the halls for a bit, you finally found your room, which was apparently also a blue dudes room. You knocked tentatively, and said blue dude jumped, then teleported onto the shared desk in the room. He sighed when he saw you, climbing down from the desk, and walking over to you.

"Hello. You must be my roommate. I am Kurt Wagner. It is a pleasure to meet you."

He took your hand and rose it to his lips, kissing your knuckles gently, and earning a blush in return. He smiled.

"I take it you have just arrived. You have about an hour until orientation, so you have time to unpack. If you need anything, I will be listening to my music."

He turned to sit on his bed when he suddenly groaned. "Oh, where are my manners? Please, tell me your name."

"Oh, my name is _____ _____."

"That is a lovely name. I apologise for my rudeness."

"Thank you. And that's okay, you have been a lot nicer than the others I've met."

You look at your phone. "Well, I better get unpacking. Would you mind if I played my music?" He shook his head. "Of course not. Go right ahead."

You smiled, and unpacked your speakers. After you hooked up your iPod, and pressed play, you unpacked your things while dancing and twirling around the room. You didn't notice Kurt watching you, smiling and chuckling. He took out his earbuds, and got up, holding out his hand as an offer to dance with him. You laughed, and took the proffered hand. You both danced around the room in your socks, your moves a mix of the tango and the waltz. As the playlist ended, your feet slipped out from under you, causing you to fall, and pull Kurt with you. His hand slid around to your back, and he teleported you both a few feet away. When your head stopped spinning, you noticed how his hand on your back pulled you very close. Apparently he noticed as well, as you both pulled away, standing there very awkwardly. You looked at your phone clock. You had about ten minutes till orientation. You cleared your throat.

"Well, I guess I should get to the stadium. I'll, uh, I'll see you in a bit."

You walked out the door before you realised you had no idea where you were going. You popped your head back in the door way.

"Uh, Kurt?"

"Yes, _____?"

"Would you mind showing me the way to the stadium? I mean, you don't have to, but I do need some directions."

He shook his head, laughing. "I wouldn't mind at all. Come, I will take you to orientation."

He walked out the door, and as he turned to lock it, you noticed something you hadn't noticed before, surprisingly. Kurt had a long tail. _And I thought my day couldn't get any weirder._ Kurt held out his arm, and you linked yours through his. As you walked down the hall, you noticed there were lots of other people like Kurt there, in the sense that they were characters from comic books and movies, but they were real people. You also noticed, however, that there weren't many fans. You saw maybe ten on your way through the building. Here and there, the non fan people stared at you. They were mainly guys, so you figured they were ogling at your body. You had nice curves, with long (h/c) hair, and vibrant (e/c) eyes. Once in a while, you caught Kurt shooting them a glare. One guy walked up to you both, and you recognized Logan from the gate.

"Kurt, already hooked up with your roommate, eh?" He looked to you. "I hope you don't mind the tail. I've over heard others talking about it being used in, ahem, certain ways."

Out of instinct you slapped him, and you hid behind Kurt as you saw your mistake imprinted on Logan's face. Logan just laughed.

"You pack a punch, and you got spunk. You should sign up for my self defense class."

You rolled your eyes. "Maybe I will. And for the record, we," you motioned to you and Kurt, "Are not dating. He's just showing me the way to orientation. He's not a perv." You sighed. "Unlike a certain six foot person with adamantium claws." You muttered under your breath.

"Hey! You're crossing the line between spunk and disrespect. I am a professor, and I can and will give you detention."

You held your hands up in mock surrender. "OK, ok Professor. I just wanna get to orientation."

Kurt had stood silently through the argument, scared of the professor, and now slightly scared of his roommate who slapped Wolverine and lived to tell the tale. You waved goodbye to Logan and pulled Kurt along with you.

"_____, as your roommate and friend, I would prefer you stay alive by refraining from provoking professor Logan again. I do not think Loki is capable of reviving the dead."

You squealed, causing Kurt to flinch. "OH MY GOD!!! LOKI IS HERE!?!?!?!" Kurt cringed at your yelling in his ear.

"Yes, he teaches Creative Writing. I will take you there if you promise to never scream in my ear again." You almost squealed, but caught yourself. "Ohma gosh, you really would? Thank you Kurt!" You threw your arms around him, his laugh rumbling in his chest. He wrapped his arms and tail around you. "Of course, my friend. But let's get you to orientation first." With that, you walked arm in arm to the stadium, talking and laughing the whole way.

******

After orientation was over, it was about time for dinner. Kurt insisted on taking you to the campus diner instead of eating at your dorm. You tried to resist, but he gave you puppy eyes, and drooped his tail. Eventually, he started to cry, and that's what did you in. When you realised it was fake, it was too late, as he had already teleported the two of you to the diner. He took you to a cozy booth in the corner, where you could talk without others hearing. It was a little intimate though, as the seat itself was small, and you had to sit close together to fit. A waiter came to take your order, and you saw it was Clint Barton.

"Hey! Kurt! Longtime, no see buddy! How's it been?" He then spotted you. "Oh, I see you brought a friend. Nice--"

You cut him off. "We're not dating. I don't know why everyone thinks that. I'm _____ _____, by the way."

Clint laughed. "All right, all right. Nice to meet you, _____. So, since you're not taken by Blue Butt over here, whaddya say to coming to one of my archery classes. I can give you a little one-on-one tutoring, if you know what I mean." He winked. Kurt whipped his tail around, smacking the back of Clint's head.

"Clint, leave _____ alone. Its her first day here. I'm sorry, _____. He tends to flirt with anything that moves."

"Excuse you, blue butt. I only flirt with humans."

You laughed. "Its ok Kurt. At least Clint didn't suggest that I have a tail kink."

Said archer raised an eyebrow. You shook your head. He took your orders, and left you two alone.

"So," Kurt said. "How do you like the academy so far?"

"Well, its an amazing place. I mean, Logan and Loki are my teachers. Clint Barton is a waiter. My roommate is Kurt Wagner, and I live with a crap ton of my favorite heroes and heroines. I'm glad my parents didn't tell me about this place, because I wouldn't have believed them."

Kurt smiled, obviously pleased with your comment about him being your roommate. Clint came around with your food, and your eyes lit up. He had set in front of you the most beautiful hamburger you had ever seen. When he walked away, you took a bite, and your eyes rolled back in bliss.

Kurt chuckled. "How are you liking your hamburger, _____?"

You glared at him, and flipped him off, knowing he was teasing you. He playfully smacked your hand.

"You know, liebchen, you shouldn't go around showing people that finger. You might insult the wrong person."

You swallowed your bite of burger. "And what are you gonna do about it?"

Kurt smirked, and grabbed your wrist, teleporting you to your dorm. He held you in his tail while he rummaged around for something.

"Aha! Found it!"

He pulled out a feather from his drawer. He grinned mischievously, and ran it under your chin. You giggled, hunching your shoulders. As you struggled to free yourself from his tail, your shirt hiked up, revealing your sides. You hoped he wouldn't run the feather over them, as that was where you were most ticklish. Of course, he did. You squealed, wriggling even more. He did it over and over again until you couldn't breath. Finally, he let you go. You flopped on your bed, catching your breath. He sat next to you, grinning from ear to ear.

"I told you, you shouldn't show people that finger." You flipped him off again, and he took out the feather. You quickly hid your hand, and he laughed.

"Kurt?"

"Yes, liebchen?"

"You're a pretty nice dude."

"Thank you. Du bist schön."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you are a good friend."

"Cool. You're a good friend too." You both laughed. You looked at the time.

"We should be getting to sleep. Good night Kurt."

"Good night liebchen." You fell into a deep sleep soon after your head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The german phrase means you are beautiful, according to google translate. And liebchen means sweetheart/darling.


	3. Coincidence? I think not!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up the next morning and go with Kurt to the office to grab your schedules. You are very unhappy about the fact that it is six in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my third chapter. I think I might continue updating, hopefully at least once a week. (I really have too much time on my hands.) Also, I have an idea. I was thinking the reader should hook up with Clint Barton, and Kurt gets jealous and tries to place his claim on the reader. Tell me what yall think.

You woke up the next morning, very groggy and in dire need of coffee. You roll over, and see Kurt, naked except a towel wrapped around his waist. You take a moment to notice how ripped he is under all that fur. A blush rose to your cheeks when he turned around, and you noticed a sizable bulge under the towel. You closed your eyes when you saw him start to straighten up. You felt his hand on your shoulder, gently shaking you.

"Wo wenig. Its time to get up. We must get our schedules and prepare for school tomorrow." 

You slowly opened your eyes to see he still had yet to get dressed. You hoped he didn't notice the blush on your cheeks as you caught a glimpse of his build up close. He smiled. 

"Guten morgen, liebchen. I hope you had a good nights rest. I'm going to get dressed in the bathroom. Knock when you are done changing." You nodded, hoping you remembered to pack your coffee brewer.

You pulled on an old red hoodie with holes of various sizes, and a pair of sweatpants that you thought were almost too comfy. You brushed your hair, and rinsed your face. You knocked on the bathroom door, signaling Kurt that you were done. He opened the door, wearing a pair of jeans and a Marvel Academy sweatshirt. You had your portable coffee mug in your hand, and you walked out the door. 

"Kurt, why do we have to get our schedules at,"  you checked the clock, and realised how early it really was, "Six in the morning?!?!?!" Kurt, what the hell, I do like sleep, ya know, and I'm a fucking Satan spawn if I don't sleep until at least eight, and have my coffee."

He just chuckled and locked the door. "I'm willing to take my chances. Besides, you can go back to bed when we return. If we don't get our schedules by six thirty, we will be caught in the fray of confused students tomorrow."

"Ugh, can you at least do me the favor of teleporting us there and back? Ya kinda owe me, especially since you woke me up, wearing only a towel."

He raised his hands. "All right, all right. Hold on to me." You held on as you teleported into the office. The registrar didn't even look up before saying,

"Kurt, what have I told you about teleporting into the office?"

"I apologise, Ms. Potts. My roommate is very tired, and it is my fault, as I woke them up very early this morning, so I teleported us here to save them the energy. I promise, it will not happen again." 

The registrar smiled. "Its all right. So, let's see, you're here for your schedules, right?" You both nodded. "All right, let's see, Wagner, and _____. Here you are." 

"Thank you Ms. Potts" you replied.

"Anytime. See you around."

"Bye."

Kurt teleported the two of you back to your dorm. You set your coffee mug on your shared nightstand, and flopped on your bed, falling asleep as soon as your head hit the pillow. Kurt chuckled softly, and covered you up after slipping off your shoes. 

"SüBe träume, mein täubchen."

He kissed your forehead, and flopped on his own bed, falling asleep soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the German at the end means 'sweet dreams my little dove.' The reason there is a big 'b' there is because I couldn't do the special 'b' looking symbol. This chapter is short because its late, and I'm as tired as the reader character. Good night, my furry little fanfictioners.


	4. School. Yay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up, whether you want to or not. (Meaning Kurt made you.) You and Kurt compare your schedules. You notice you only have one class together. When you see what that class is and who teaches it, you both develop a burning flame of passionate hate for that person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the fourth chapter. I'm so so so so so so so sorry for not updating in five gazillion years. First, my laptop broke, then I lost my password. I've resorted to writing this on a tablet, cause I love y'all, and I wanna see where this goes. As always, comments and criticism are welcome. Hope y'all enjoy.

You were ripped from your blissful sleep by a sudden rush of cold, causing you to groan and curl into a ball.

"Aufstehen Süße"

"Kurt, you little shit. You know I don't understand German."

"All the more reason to say it."  He winked and threw clothes at you.

"Get up, and get ready for school."

You lifted one arm and flipped him off. He grabbed the hand and tickled your side, making you squirm.

"Okay, okay! I'm up!"

He laughed, using your arm to pull you into a sitting position. You stuck your tongue out at him and took the clothes he had thrown at you to the bathroom to get changed. when you walked out of the bathroom, you didn't see Kurt anywhere. You frowned, thinking he had gone to the school building without you. You looked for your book bag, only to find it missing. Suddenly, you felt a tail wrap around your ankle. You turned around, spotting said tail snaking out from under the bed. 

"Kurt, really? Come on, dude. Give me my bag."

"Nun , warum sollte ich das tun?"

You bent down and yanked the tail, earning a loud yelp in return. Your book bag was pushed out from under the bed.

"Come on, Kurt. We're gonna be late for class. I do not wanna get yelled at by the douchebag who made us take that class."

Kurt poofed out from under the bed, accidentally landing right in front of you. You were knocked over slightly, but his tail caught you, pulling you back up. Unfortunately, (or fortunately, you couldn't decide,) you were brought in even closer proximity to Kurt. You steadied yourself with a hand on his chest, noticing for the second time his very cut torso. You looked up, smiling apologetically. You felt heat rising to your cheeks as he smiled back, a look in his eyes you couldn't identify. Suddenly, your phone alarm went off, shaking you both from the moment. you looked at the clock on your phone. 

"Holy shit, Kurt! We're gonna be late!"

You grabbed his hand, running to the gym, where your first class of the day was being held. You both made it in just as the bell rang, earning a 'you cut it real close' look from the teacher, who was none other than your least favorite douchebag, Logan. When he turned around, you stuck your tongue out at him. Kurt elbowed your side, earning a squeal from you.

"What did I tell you about provoking professor Logan?" He asked in a whisper.

"Oh, shut up. And I'm gonna get you later for that elbow jab." 

Kurt smirked, and pinched your ass, causing you to squeal again, much louder this time. Logan turned, looking at you, then at Kurt's hand, still positioned behind you. He smirked, and turned back to his roll sheet. You glared at Kurt. He mock glared back. When Logan was done taking roll, he turned to the two of you.

"Hey, lovebirds! Save the kinky stuff for the dorm, and get your asses over here."

You both blushed, speed walking over to where the rest of the class was, keeping your heads down. When you joined the rest of the students, you were greeted by many eyebrows raised. You threw death glares at the offenders, while Kurt just kept his head down. Logan cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. 

"Welcome to self defense class. I'm Logan, and if you call me Mr. Logan or Professor Logan, I will personally rip your vocal chords out. Anyways, for your first day, we will be going over a few basic rules and moves. Joining us today are Scott and Remy. They are two of my third year students, and they will help me teach you by kicking your asses, basically. So let's see, you five, go with Scott, and you five, go with Remy."

You noticed that Logan had split you and Kurt up. Kurt went with Scott, while you went with Remy. _Of course Logan would do_ that. You thought. _He probably wants to try to make Kurt jealous._ You figured you would probably get your ass kicked, and the only thing Kurt would feel is concern. As your group made it to your side of the gym, Remy addressed all of you with his Cajun accent.

"Well, according to mon ami over there, I am supposed to teach all of you the basic self defense rules. I'll try not to hurt you all too much." His eyes landed on you. "And of course, I wouldn't want to hurt you. Chère, would you mind telling Remy your name?"

"My name is ____ _____."

Remy grinned. "So beautiful. Mon chère, would you mind helping me demonstrate to the others a few of the basic moves?"

You decided you basically had no choice, so you shrugged and joined him in the center of the group. Remy slowly went through the moves, positioning your arms here and there as he went along. Once, you tripped over his foot, falling backwards. He caught you the same way Kurt had caught you in the dorm your first day at the Academy. Remy, however, took it in stride, winking as he pulled you up. He grabbed you hand, kissing it. 

"Thank you chère, for helping me demonstrate the moves to the group." He turned to the others. "Let us have a round of applause for Mon chère." 

The students clapped quietly, and you looked over to Kurt, seeing him glare at Remy. You caught his eye and mouthed the word sorry. Kurt smiled, and waved it off. 

"Hey, Remy!" Logan yelled.

"Oui, Logan?"

"I know they're cute, but try to focus on something other than them, eh?"

He chuckled. "I would never make someone feel as if they are simply there for my pleasure. I was just showing the group the basic moves, and I used them, because I knew they would not try to show off "

"Then stop making their boyfriend jealous."

You whipped around. "I told you, he's not my boyfriend!" You sounded very exasperated, even to your own ears. 

"So its normal for friends to pinch each others asses?" Logan retorted. 

You scoffed. "For your information,  _gramps,_ its is perfectly normal. I'm sure it wasn't when you were born, about a thousand years ago, but it is now!"

Logan snarled. He strode over to you, pinning you against the wall.

"Listen here, bub. Ya got spunk, and I admire that, but you ain't gonna talk to me like that. And since you think you're so tough, you can spend three hours of detention with me after school. Hope you didn't have any plans with your  _boyfriend._ " He spat the word out, knowing it would make you angrier. The bell rang, dismissing everyone from the gym. You glared at Logan, then walked over to where Kurt was waiting. 

"_____, are you all right? Logan looked very angry."

You shook your head. "Yeah, I'm fine. I have three hours of after school detention, though." Kurt laughed.

"I told you, you shouldn't have provoked him." 

You punched him in the arm, and he shoved you. He playfully wrapped his arm around your shoulders and you wrapped yours around his waist. You walked out of the gum like that, laughing the whole way.

* * *

 

Scott walked up to Logan.

"Don't you think you were a little harsh on _____?"

Logan shook his head. "Nah, I know what I'm doing. They keeps saying they're not dating, but I can see it in their eyes. They likes him. They're denying it with all their heart though, even to themself. And he likes them too. I can tell by the pheromones he was giving off when I was talking to them."

Scott smiled. "You totally ship them."

"Huh?"

"You ship them. A ship is a thing where you really want two people to be together." Logan shrugged.

"All right, guess I ship 'em. You gonna help me?"

"Already on it."

* * *

 

After biology class, you were equally disgusted, horrified, and amazed. You really didn't want to know the bodily systems of a mutant, but it was still cool. When you looked at your schedule, you saw you only had one class left for the day. Creative writing. Just as he promised, Kurt showed up by the door of bio, ready to take you to Loki. Apparently said god was here to teach that class. Of course, your favorite villain/not villain taught you favorite class. As you and Kurt walked to your class, you saw a familiar face. You immediately recognized the person as Bucky Barnes. You squealed, jumping up and down. Kurt looked around, wondering why you were making the high pitched noises this time. He followed your line of sight and sighed. You were still fangirling and Bucky had yet to notice the commotion.

"Professor Barnes!" Kurt yelled. "I have someone who wants to meet you."

Bucky looked over and saw Kurt waving.

"Be over in a sec! Student needs help on a paper."

Your brain exploded at the thought of meeting one of the three men you had a serious crush on since you were eleven. The other two were Loki, your next class's professor, and none other than the Star Spangled Man With a Plan, Steve Rogers. You saw Bucky finish with the student and start to walk over to you and Kurt. Your heart stopped. You felt like you were imploding, exploding, dying, and coming alive all at the same time. He stopped less than a foot away from you.

"Hey, Wagner." He looked to you. "I didn't know you had pretty friends. You should've told me before." He winked at you. The fucking sex god winked at you. You stuttered out a thank you, and Bucky laughed.

"I guess you already know me. I'm Professor Barnes, officially. Unofficially, I am Professor Sex, the man of your dreams, or Bucky. Call me whatever, but if you call me Professor Sex, I will have you five times on your bed until you are screaming my name."

You felt your cheeks get hot.

"Is it too early in the year to call you Professor Sex?"

He laughed. God, even that was sexy.

"I guess we'll see...."

"Call me ____."

"Well, see you around, ____. Keep calling me Professor Sex, and maybe it'll have to be more than five times."

He winked again and walked off, that magnificent ass in full view. You turned to Kurt.

"I love this school. I'm not leaving. Nope. Not leaving. Never."

You stared at Bucky's ass as he walked away, wishing you could pinch it just once. Kurt just shook his head, obviously hiding a smile.

"Come on, ____. You don't want to be late for Loki's class. He's much worse than Professor Logan at times."

You nodded.

"Let's go, then. I have a good feeling about that class."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! So, I'm really sorry that it literally took me almost a year to post another chapter, but I had school, and then my laptop was being an ass. But I really like this fic, and I wanna see where it goes. Kurt will remain a love interest though. I don't think our little blue butt gets enough attention ;). Thank you all so much for reading this. Bye!


	5. Just an Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update

Hey everyone. I know, y'all probably got excited about a new chapter notification. Sorry about that. I haven't been updating because I've been having some personal issues. I'm really sorry. I promise I'll try to get at least two chapters up this summer. I might be getting a laptop this fall, so it'll probably be easier to update then. Again, I'm really sorry for not updating. I hate to be that person who never updates. Stay beautiful my lovelies!!


	6. Creative Writing with Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creative writing can get very.... creative. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I've finally gotten the motivation to write another chapter. I'm so sorry for the delay. Hope y'all enjoy. As always, comments and criticism are completely and totally welcome!

You said goodbye to Kurt as he headed off to his class and you entered yours.You felt eyes follow you, since you were the last person there. The bell hadn't even rung yet, but you were being treated as though you were late. Your eyes traveled to the teacher's desk, where Loki was leaning, his arms crossed and his cold gaze on you. You quickly took the remaining seat, which, unfortunately, was closest to the professor. He only had to lean forward to be in your face, that's how close it was.

"Glad you could join us, _____. Tell me, what was so important that you were late to my class?"

You furrowed your eyebrows. The bell had just rung when you sat down.

"I- I'm sorry sir. You must be mistaken. I wasn't late at all."

You felt the tension in the room rise. Loki smiled, but it was most definitely not friendly.

"Oh, of course. You're right. Who was I to think that I, the professor, tells you when to be here, and when you may leave? Please, explain to me your reasoning, since you so obviously know better than I."

That was when you realised you had made a grave mistake. But now, there was no backing out.

"Sir, the bell had not rung, and I was told to be at class when the bell rung. The school authorities' instructions hold more weight than yours."

Loki nodded.

"Be sure to remind them of that when you go to them with a failing grade in my class. We will be speaking alone later."

You swallowed, a lump forming in your throat. You opened your notebook for the warm-up, but you couldn't focus.

As the class went by, you got bored. You had hoped creative writing would be more, well, creative. All you had done so far was learn how to properly structure sentences, and how to put sentences together in an order that sounded best. No writing involved whatsoever. So, your mind wandered. Eventually, you started working on a piece of fiction you had started over the summer involving the reader and Loki. You were writing an especially saucy part when suddenly you felt a presence behind you. You turned your head to find Loki reading over your shoulder. You quickly tried closing your notebook, but he snatched it up. With a smirk, he placed it in his desk and continued the lesson. You buried your face in your hands.

 

When Loki dismissed the class, you packed your things, attempting to sneak out before he caught you. When you reached the door, it slammed shut.

"_____. I believe I told you we would be speaking alone. Come, sit."

You slowly turned around, walking to a chair by Loki's desk. Sitting down, you kept your gaze on your lap, evading his stare.

"You were late to my class, defied my authority, and then refused to pay attention during my lesson. Now why do I get the feeling you don't want to be in here?"

"With all due respect sir, I was justified in 'defying your authority' because I was not late to your class. As I said before, the school authorities instructions hold more weight than yours. And as for not paying attention, I'll admit, I got bored. I was expecting more creativity and actual writing from this class. I do want to be in this class. I promise, it won't happen again."

You heard the shuffling of pages, and you looked up to see Loki reading your fiction. Your eyes widened, and you tried to take it back. He kept it away from you.

"This is well written. A few.. interesting parts, which are also well written. The character seems to be very true to the original. I think I'd like to see more."

He handed it back to you, your face a very deep crimson.

"Uh, t-thank you, sir. If it's all right, I'll be going now."

"Of course. Perhaps in the future, I could give you some, " he leaned down to whisper in your ear, "reference material."

Your face turned a deeper shade of red as you discovered his implied meaning. You nodded, and hurried out the door. Kurt was waiting for you.

"Hello, _____. How was class?" He noticed your blush. "Haha, what happened to you?"

"I was offered reference material."

With that you walked off, leaving Kurt wondering what you were talking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry this is so short. I just couldn't think of anything, so I kind of made a filler chapter. So sorry for the delay guys!! Love you, you sexy people!!


	7. Maybe Detention Isn't So Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detention happens. A special guest shows up. Stuff happens. I forget how to summarize. Good times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't just a filler chapter, I promise. It adds to the plot. You'll see. (Insert evil laughter here) As always, comments and criticism are welcome. Enjoy!

You said good bye to Kurt as you entered the gym. You were _ not_  looking forward to the next three hours. You set your stuff down and looked around. The gym seemed empty. You saw a dummy out of the corner of your eye. You walked up to it, taking on a fighting stance. 

"Alright dummy, you wanna go? Come at me, bro!"

You realized how stupid that sounded. 

"Guess I'll come at you." 

You punched it with all your might. It didn't move. 

"Oh, we got a tough guy, huh? Well, how bout some of this!"

You kicked it, only managing to stub your toe.

"Fine. You win this round dummy. But watch your back, cause I'll be right there, waiting for your next mistake."

"That dummy's gonna need therapy when you're through with it."

You turned around, and saw fucking Steve Rogers. You appreciated his shirt, which was very tight. You also appreciated his workout pants, which were also very tight. Whether it was because of his clothing or the fact that he existed, you couldn't speak english.

"Uhm, fu-uh. I-egh. Yeah."

He laughed. It was as if the heavens opened up and the angels were playing their holy music. He just laughed again. 

"Steve Rogers. I'm your detention instructor."

He looked at his clipboard, and whistled low. 

"Wow, first day and you've already got three hours. What'd you do to piss Howlett off?"

"He picked fun at me. I called him old. He got mad. I stood up for myself. He got more mad. He gave me detention."

"Hmm. Well, go get changed. We've got three hours of training ahead of us."

You stood awkwardly where you were. 

"You do have workout clothes with you, right?"

You shook your head. 

"All right, come with me. There might be some in the laundry room."

You followed Steve to the laundry room, where he searched some shelves until he found some clothes.

"Here, these should fit. When you come out, start stretching."

"Okay."

He left the room. You took a few minutes imagining an 'ideal' workout session with Steve Rogers. Then you started to change. You had just started to pull on the shorts when Steve opened the door. 

"Hey, you rea-"

He noticed your current state of undress, and his face turned very red. He quickly closed the door. You finished dressing, and walked back out to the gym. As you entered, you saw Steve had his back turned to you. He was doing toe touches. You thanked every deity above for toe touches. Suddenly, he stood up and turned around, a sly smile on his face.

"Enjoying the view?"

You turned a deep shade of red and swallowed. He laughed his heavenly laugh. 

"Come on, your turn to stretch."

You kept your head down as you walked past him to a mat. You stood awkwardly, as you didn't know any stretches. Steve seemed to catch on to this, and walked over to help you.

"First, lets try an arm stretch. Put this arm over your shoulder, and this arm under. Now, try to touch the fingertips together." 

You tried it, and failed miserably. Your fingertips were about five inches apart. Steve grabbed your arms.

"Tell me when to stop. Don't wanna pop your shoulders out of place."

He pulled on your arms, stretching the muscles. You grimaced, trying to be tough. Finally you said something like,

"Yeah, not liking. Please stop."

He slowly let go of your arms. 

"All right, sit down. Spread your legs out to either side."

You sat on the floor, and he did the same. You did as he said. 

"Try to touch your toes without moving your legs."

You tried doing that, and you almost got to your toes. You did the same on your other leg. Steve told you to do that five times on each leg. He stood up and walked around you, making sure you didn't stretch the wrong way. One time, he pressed on your shoulder, straightening your back. You gasped, as it stung, but it sounded like it had a different meaning. You blushed, switching legs. You moved on to toe touches. Steve continued to walk around you. You felt his presence the most when he was behind you. 

"Okay, you've stretched enough. Come on. Let's go say hi to your dummy friend."

You glared at him behind his back, and flipped him off. He turned as soon as you lifted your finger. Your eyes widened, and you hid your hand behind your back. He raised an eyebrow, striding over to you. He stopped less than two inches away from you, and you had to lift your head to look him in the eyes. 

"I'm not Logan. I won't punish you for that this time. But do it again, and there will be consequences. Got it?"

"y-yes."

"Yes what?"

"Y-yes s-sir."

He nodded.

"Good. Now, think fast."

You wondered what he meant, then in an instant, he had you on your stomach, pinned on the floor. 

"Not fast enough." He whispered in your ear. 

He hauled you up.

"Again."

This time you saw what he was doing, but you still ended up on the floor. He whispered in your ear again.

"Faster, ____. That's twice now."

The third time, you managed to move fast enough to where you landed on your back, instead of your stomach. Steve's eyes were very blue this close. He smiled.

"Good. But not fast enough. Try again."

This continued until you managed to see exactly what he was doing. He was faking you out with his left hand while the right grabbed your wrist. Then he used his other hand to twist you and pin you on the ground. You pretended to watch his left, but then you grabbed his right wrist, turning him around, and pinning it behind his back. You tried to push him down, but only managed to make yourself stumble. He quickly turned, catching you. He pulled you flush against him.

"Now that was fast enough. And it only took you thirty minutes to do it. Still got two hours."

He leaned down, pressing his lips against yours. You were surprised at first, then you leaned into it. He pulled back first.

"Come on. Again."

You both moved a couple of feet away. You were distracted from the kiss, and he managed to pin you on your back again. He smirked.

"Well, look where we are again."

You smiled, your cheeks dusted with red. He took your lips with his again, and this time, you melted into it instantly. He pushed at your mouth with his tongue, and you granted him entrance. His hips ground against yours, the tight pants revealing his excitement. You quietly gasped, and Steve smiled. He pulled back again. 

"Up. Try again."

You groaned. What kind of game was he playing? You payed attention this time, noticing he switched hands. You realized too late, however, because you ended up on your stomach, pinned between Steve and the floor.

"You can do better than that."

He kissed and sucked at your neck, grinding his hips into you again. You squirmed, your excitement building. A bite at the crook of your neck earned a gasp from you. Steve stopped moving, and whispered in your ear. 

"Come on, again."

You sighed, exasperated. You managed to grab Steve's wrist this time, and you tried to push him down, but he took you with him, flipping the both of you, so you were on your back. 

"Better. And doing better deserves a reward."

He resumed his ministrations on your neck, and ground his hips against yours. You moaned, your excitement building again. You felt one of his hands slowly slide down your side, resting just inside your thigh. He ran his thumb in circles, painfully close to where you wanted it to be, but not quite there. You pushed your hips up, silently asking for more. He didn't oblige, and moved his hand farther down your leg. You whined, and he gave in. His hand moved up to where it was before. Suddenly, you heard your name. You turned to see Kurt standing in the doorway of the gym, betrayal clear on his face. 

"Kurt.."

He shook his head, teleporting out. Steve got off of you.

"Was that your boyfriend?"

You shook your head. 

"No. He wasn't. Just a friend."

Steve sat beside you. 

"Didn't seem like that to me."

You shook your head, burying your face in your hands. You felt tears flow between your fingers. Steve wrapped his arms around you, pulling you in.

"I'm sorry. If you want, I can talk to him."

You shook your head, but you didn't say anything. You just cried, wondering if you had lost your only friend in the academy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy, confident Steve. I like. Also adds to the plot. Hehehe..


	8. Unexpected Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While things were very enjoyable with Steve, there were consequences. Namely, a new roommate who is an actual angel. It's as if the universe is trying to tempt you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no explanation and no shame.

Steve had let you leave detention early, considering your current emotional state. You sat on a bench, crying your eyes out. You suddenly thought of someone who might be able to help you. Someone who is well educated in the way of romantic feelings. Someone who knows what people are feeling at all times using just one sense. Professor Logan Howlett. He got you in this mess, he can get you out. You made your way to the teacher's lounge in the athletic building, where you were sure you would find him. As you walked in, you slammed into a flesh wall. You stumbled back, falling on your butt. You looked up to see Logan staring down at you, a quizzical look on his face. 

"You're out of detention early."

"The rulebook states that detention hours can be served in blocks. I don't have to serve it all at once."

"Hmph. What are you doing here?"

He held out a hand to help you up. You took it, brushing yourself off as you stood. 

"I was looking for you."

"You're not getting out of detention by apologizing."

You scoffed.

"I know that. I came to you to discuss something that happened because of detention."

He raised an eyebrow.

"And what was that?"

"Steve and I got... slightly intimate in the training, and Kurt saw us. He looked hurt. You put me in this mess, I was hoping you could help me get out of it. Help me talk to Kurt. Please."

"You got yourself in detention."

"You knew you were making me mad! Kurt and I are not dating, but now we might not even be friends!"

"Consequences of your own actions, kid."

"Logan, please. He's my only friend here, and I'm not good at making those. I'll serve more detention, I'll do the laundry, I'll do anything, but please. Help me."

He seemed to consider this. 

"Two more hours of detention, and I'll be training you. Rogers seems to present problems."

"It wasn't all Steve's fault. I let him."

"I don't care. How much more do you have to serve from your previous detention?"

"A little over an hour."

He nodded.

"Alright. I'll see you and Wagner tomorrow in class. I'll talk to him. Then you will be spending three hours with me after school."

"Thank you, Logan."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't think I'll do it again."

You nodded, then left him with a wave. 

 

* * *

 

 

You entered your dorm, Kurt nowhere to be seen. You sighed in relief, and set your stuff down. You went to take a shower, letting the scalding water wash away your worries. You heard the door open and close. You sighed, turning off the water, and walking out of the bathroom in a towel. You looked up, and it was not your roommate in front of you. 

"AAAHHH!! Who the fuck are you and why are you in my dorm?!?!?!?!?"

The stranger seemed just as surprised as you, when you realized who it was. 

"Remy?"

"It is me, chere. I was sent by Kurt to get his things. I did not expect you to be here."

"Well, I am. And why are you getting his things?"

"He is moving to my dorm room. You are getting my roommate."

"Did he say why he's moving?"

"He said you both had a misunderstanding. He didn't want to impose."

"Oh. Well, who's your roomie?"

As you said that, an angel entered your view. He had golden, wavy hair and ocean blue eyes. He was built like a swimmer, with broad shoulders and a streamlined torso. The part that left you speechless was the white wing tips peeking out of the back of leather jacket. You stared at the gorgeous man before you until you felt your towel start to slip from your slackened grip. You quickly recovered, straightening your posture and checking for drool on your face. The man approached you, his walk a relaxed but confident stride. He held out a hand to you. After a few seconds of forgetting how to socialize, you adjusted your grip on your towel and shook his hand. 

"Well, I see you're a very casual person, greeting me wrapped in a towel."

"Uh.. uhm.. I just took a shower. I-I wasn't expecting company."

You glared pointedly at Remy. He shrugged apologetically. You turned your attention back to the stranger.

"And your name is?"

"Warren Worthington III, aka Angel or Archangel. Preferably Warren."

"I'm _____ _______."

"Pretty name for a pretty person."

You blushed profusely. 

"Uhm, I-I'm gonna get dressed. B-be right back."

You grabbed some comfortable clothes and went back to the bathroom to change. When you came back out, Remy was already gone, and Warren's stuff was unpacked and laid out. Warren himself was lying on Kurt's old bed, reading a book. He looked up when you sat down on your bed, taking out a sketch pad and pencils. 

"You draw?"

"A little. When I was in high school, half of my classes were art classes because I had already gotten all my other credits. Nowadays, I really don't have much time to draw."

"What do you usually draw?"

"Whatever comes to mind. I don't really use reference pictures that often. I make something up in my mind, and I draw it."

"Sounds amazing. You mind showing me some of your drawings sometime?"

"I'd love to, except they're all at my parents' house. They aren't sending them till next semester."

"Oh, okay."

"Sorry. I promise, you'll be the first to see them when they get here."

"Seems fair to me."

You shared a smile and a friendly gaze, until you awkwardly coughed, looking away. You looked at the time. It was 7:00 in the evening. 

"Well, I'm gonna go to sleep. You know how it is. Early bird gets the worm, and such."

"Of course. Good night, _____."

"Good night, Warren."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've decided that I'm going to go back and make this series as gender neutral as possible, because I want to be more inclusive. I mean, I am a Trans man, so I'm kinda obligated. Please tell me if I make any mistakes, as I really want this to be as immersive as possible. I know that for many, including me, fanfiction is a way to escape the stresses of reality and step into a new world. Anyways, sorry for the rant. Hope y'all like the adjustment!


End file.
